1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to sensor assemblies for gases and, more particularly, to gas sensor assemblies operating at high temperature.
2. Background Art
In general, the selectivity of a gas sensor is a persistent challenge for most exhausted gas sensors. Currently, potentiometric oxygen sensors based on zirconia are generally the only reasonably successful commercial high temperature sensors which can work above 800° C. Only limited reports are on reducing gas detection at high temperatures (e.g., 800-1000° C.). Other than stability and sensitivity of a sensor at high temperature, selectivity is a challenging issue.
Thus, an interest exists for improved sensor assemblies for gases. These and other inefficiencies and opportunities for improvement are addressed and/or overcome by the assemblies, systems and methods of the present disclosure.